pesta dansa sekolah 3
by Haruka Maou
Summary: bisakah sasuke yang terkenal dengan dinginnya namun tampan dan pintar tersenyum kepada hinata, walau hanya sedikit ?


Pesta Dansa Sekolah

Genre : Romance

Naruto **© Masashi Kishimoto**

Pairing : Sasuke U. dan Hinata H.

Author : Haruka Maou

Warning : OOC,OC,TYPO{S},GAJE

.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

Seperti biasanya, hinata segera duduk dikursi meja belajarnya dan mengambil buku pelajaran sekolahnya. Hinata selalu mengerjakan pertanyaan yang ada di buku paket sekolahnya, sehingga bila ada tugas, ia selalu tepat waktu untuk mengumpulkannya.

"hinata-sama, ada teman anda yang sedang menunggu di ruang tamu.," teriak salah seorang pelayannya

"wakatta, tunggulah sebentar.," teriak hinata, lalu ia bergegas kebawah

Hinata tak menyangka bahwa ada dua pria yang ia kenal.

"s…sasuke-k…kun, ga…gaara-k…kun," ucap hinata gugup

Nama yang disebut pun menoleh kearah hinata. Tanpa dua pria itu sadari, sekarang mulut mereka bertiga membentuk huruf "A".

"k…kenapa kalian ke…kesini ?," Tanya hinata gugup, lalu ia segera pergi duduk di sofa depan kedua pria tersebut.

"ehm…kata kepala sekolah, tahun ini akan diadakan pesta dansa sekolah.," kata pria berambut merah tersebut atau biasa dipanggil gaara.

"…"

"kita disini…," kata gaara terpotong

"kita disini hanya ingin memberi tau ketua sekolah, bagaima dekorasi yang indah, tepatnya tiga hari lagi akan diadakan pesta tersebut.," ucap salah satu pria dangan dinginnya, sasuke namanya

"baiklah, a..aku akan me…mengerjakannya.," ucap hinata gugup dengan menundukan kepalanya

Dua pria tersebut langsung berdiri lalu berjalan menuju pintu dan segera keluar rumah dari kediaman hyuga.

.

.

.

~esok harinya…seperti biasa hinata langsung menuju ke gerbang utama sekolahnya, tanpa ia sadari ia menjatuhkan gantungan hadiah dari temannya. Sasuke yang sedari tadi berada dibalik pohon langsung berjalan kembali menuju gerbang utama sekolahnya, sebelum ia sampai, ia melihat gantungan berbentuk kelinci putih dan bermata biru. Sasuke pun mengambilnya dan menyimpannya di saku celananya.

.

.

.

Sesampai di ruang kelas…

"e…eto,di…dimana gantungan i…itu ?," Tanya hinata panic, yang sedari tadi ia tak pernah menyadarinya

Sasuke yang mendengar ocehan tersebut langsung menoleh kearah sipembicara.

"hn, memang gantungan bodoh apa yang bisa membuatmu panik seperti itu, hinata-sama?," Tanya sasuke sambil melipatkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya

"hahaha..," teriak teman-teman sekelasnya

"…"

"hn.,"

"ga…gantungan i…itu…"

"hn.,"

"gantungan itu hiks…hiks… sangat berharga hiks… bagiku.," teriak hinata disela tangisnya, lalu hinata segera pergi dari kelasnya

Sasuke yang mendengar kata "BERHARGA" dari mulut gadis berambut indigo itu, langsung melebarkan matanya tak percaya.

'cih, kenapa kau seperti merasa bersalah kepadanya?,' batin sasuke

**~Di taman sekolah…**

Hinata yang masih terisak nangis akibat ulah salah seorang pria yang di puja-puja disekolannya.

"dasar, baka.," gumam hinata

"eto, hinata-chan, ada apa denganmu?," Tanya gadis berambut coklat dikuncir seperti orang china

"tidak ada apa-apa.," jawab hinata sambil menundukan kepalanya

"jawab dengan jujur atau aku bilang kepada kepala sekolah, masa ketua sekolah menangis.," ucap tenten menenangkan hati hinata

"arigataou ne, tenten-chan.," kata hinata berterima kasih lalu ia tersenyum manis

"baiklah, ayo kita segera kekelas, hinata-chan.," ajak tenten

Sasuke yang sedang melihat dari jendela kelas, langsung tersenyum kecil sampai-sampai siswa dikelasnya tidak bisa melihat senyuman dari sang uchiha

.

.

.

~ hinata yang sudah berada didepan pintu langsung masuk kedalam kelsanya dan duduk dikursi dekat dengan pertama dimulai disusul dengan pelajaran kedua dan ketiga

"yo, kakashi sensei hari ini tidak masuk, dikarenakan sedang ada misi.," teriak naruto dari pintu

Teman kelasnya yang mendengar ucapan dari pria tersebut langsung bersorak-sorai. Kecuali, hinata dan sasuke. Hinata masih menundukan kepalanya karena, ia begitu ingin menemukan gantunga tu lagi.

"hn, apakah ini gantungan kelincimu yang kau cari?," Tanya sasuke sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang gantungan tersebut

Hinata kaget dan langsung menolah, bagaimana bisa gantungan tersebut berada di tangan uchiha sasuke?

"h…ha'i.," jawab hinata disusul dengan mengambil gantungannya kemudian, hinata terseyum hangat

Sasuke yang melihat hinata tersenyum seperti itu, langsung merona merah. Ia pun pergi dari tempat hinata menuju kearah pintu kelas untuk menyembunyikan rona merahnya.

"a…arigataou n…ne, s…sasuke-kun.," ucap hinata terima kasih

Sasuke yang berdiri didepan pintu kelas yang mendengar perkataan hinata barusan, lansung tersenyum bahagia. Sepertinya ia menyukainya.

.

.

.

**To be continue**


End file.
